


Just like their parents

by Oragami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost but not quite anyway, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oragami/pseuds/Oragami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another RP that got cut off for some reason, I dont think I ever found the other person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just like their parents

You’re chatting with a random stranger. Say hello!

You and the stranger both like Sterek, Sabriel, and mpreg.

**Stranger:** Gabe, I know it’s late, but can I come to your place? I need to get out of mine. SW ((HighSchool!AU))

**You:** Sure Sam, you don’t even need to ask. -GN

**Stranger:** Thanks, Gabe. I really appreciate it SW

**You:** Anytime Sam. -GN

**Stranger:** Sam snuck into Gabe’s house, nursing a slew of injuries and limping slightly. His dad had found out he was pregnant, and it didn’t go down how the teen had hoped. He would never have asked Gabe to come over, but he needed to be able to feel safe, if only for a few hours

**You:** Gabriel looked up from where he was sitting at his desk when he heard someone walking up the stairs. He got up to open his bedroom door. He started to say something when he saw what Sam looked like. “Sam…What…What happened?”

**Stranger:** “It’s fine, just fell.” Sam lied easily, leaning on the doorway and coughing. He tasted something coppery in mouth and swallowed it back down quickly. He didn’t need to worry Gabe, even though he knew he looked like crap. Sleep was really what held his attention at the moment

**You:** Gabriel reached out a hand to put on Sam’s shoulder but stopped. “Sam…I’m not a doctor, but I can tell that you didn’t just fall.” He said, stepping aside so Sam could come into his room.

**Stranger:** “You can touch me, I’m not made of glass. And I know, but I don’t want you to get angry. So don’t worry” Sam leaned up to kiss the corner of his mouth, limping slowly to the bed and laying on it.

**You:** Gabriel went and sat on the side of the bed next to Sam. “I’m already angry at whoever hurt you Sam, even if you won’t tell me.” He said, resting a hand on his stomach. “Is…I mean, is the baby ok?”

**Stranger:** “I don’t know. I can’t honestly tell you one way or another, aand we have to wait until the morning to use a test since I have so much adrenaline” Sam murmured, leaning to rest his forehead against Gabe’s. “My dad did it, when he found out about the baby”

**You:** Gabriel just nodded and sighed. “Sam…Even if he didn’t like this, or agree with it, he shouldn’t have hurt you.” He said, kissing Sam on the cheek and snuggling up close to him. “Do you want to go to the hospital?”

**Stranger:** “Said I was a slut, already pregnant. And I don’t really, they’d bring him there and I have no proof. Dean won’t speak against him” Sam mumbled, curling against Gabe and shaking slightly. He was terrified, of going back.

**You:** Gabriel gently wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist. “You’re no slut. Far from it Sam. Slut don’t care who they’re with, you on the other hand…” Gabriel smiled. “You waited.”

**Stranger:** “For you, who I’ve wanted since I was very small” Sam grinned up at him, kissing his lips gently and making a soft whining sound. He was afraid he had lost the baby, and it would be his fault

**You:** “I suppose that makes me very special then…” Gabriel whispered. He moved one of his hands to Sam’s stomach again. “I said I would do anything to protect the both of you, and I meant it. I understand he’s your dad Sam but…”

**Stranger:** “But he might have killed our baby. And that’s unforgivable, regardless of who he is. I get that, Gabe. Just don’t get caught” Sam whispered back, one of his hands covering Gabe’s. He hadn’t hit a growth spurt, but he didn’t mind being so small

**You:** Gabriel shook his head. “They’re alive Sam. I know it. But…If you don’t go to the hospital…We won’t knot for sure.” He pointed out. “I’m not going to force you though if you don’t want to go though.”

**Stranger:** “Fine, let’s go. It’s late, he won’t leave the house. I know you want them to be alive. I do too. But he beat me pretty hard. Babies usually don’t survive that” Sam’s voice was resigned

**You:** “If they ask what happened, and you don’t want to tell them your dad…Maybe just say you were going to the store, and someone tried to rob you or something?” Gabriel suggested, getting up and going around to Sam’s side, helping him sit up.

**Stranger:** Sam nodded, allowing Gabe to help him and leaning on his boyfriend. “Maybe you should just carry me, it would be faster. My limp’s pretty bad” Sam wrapped his arms around the older teen’s neck, keeping his weight off his bad ankle and sighing

**You:** Gabriel nodded, doing his best to lift up Sam without hurting him any more than he already was. “Wow…Guess I was stronger than I thought.” He said, laughing slightly. “Come on…Lets get the two of you checked out. Then we can come back here and pig out on whatever happens to be in the fridge.”

**Stranger:** “That sounds great, babe. And I’m just lighter, you’ve been this strong” Sam teased, burying his face in Gabe’s chest and closing his eyes. He’d been using a lot of energy to not display his pain to the other teen, but it was getting to be at an overwhelming level, even for him

**You:** Gabriel kissed Sam’s forehead, carefully making his way downstairs. It was fairly awkward to open the door carrying Sam, but he managed to close it, and get the door to his car open, setting Sam down and buckling him in with no problem.

**Stranger:** Sam whimpered quietly, closing his eyes and feeling how pale his cheeks were getting. There was a bleeding cut on his thigh, and it was starting to make him feel woozy. He drifted off, slumping in the seat with no noise or movement of his eyelids

**You:** Gabriel kept an eye on Sam, making sure he was ok. He grabbed one of Sam’s hands in his and squeezed it. “Come on Sam…Talk to me ok? About anything…Squirrels, what you saw on TV yesterday..”

**Stranger:** Sam didn’t respond, and the blood was starting to soak through his jeans. He felt like he was underwater in deep black water, and he was calling desperately to Gabe, trying to talk. But he was too far down, and he couldn’t get the teen to hear his words

**You:** Gabriel was starting to get worried. “Sam…Come on, please…say something to me.” He said, the concern evident in his voice. He sped up, hoping that Sam and their baby would make it to the hospital ok.

**Stranger:** Sam’s eyelids fluttered and he made a choked sound before he went back to inactivity, his breathing shallow and his skin paling more and more. His small frame was hunched over, and his hands were shaking

**You:** Gabriel felt the tears starting to fall down his face, but he ignored them. “Squeeze my hand. Please Sam, let me know you’re ok.” He scanned the road, hoping to see the turn off for the hospital soon.

**Stranger:** Sam weakly squeezed his hand, trying to force his eyes open. “Ga…be” He mumbled, his voice slurring slightly as he tried to force himself awake. The adrenaline was wearing off, he could tell

**You:** Gabriel smiled slightly, lifting Sam’s hand and kissing the back of it. “Just keep on talking. Maybe about how much you’re going to hate me when our baby is born.” He said, He finally saw the turn off, turning down the road and searching for the one pointing to the emergency room.

**Stranger:** “Gonna break your hand and scream at you” Sam muttered darkly, squeezing Gabe’s hand harder. He had to stay awake, for the baby and for Gabe. He could sleep when the doctors made him all fixed up, but for now he needed to stay awake

**You:** “I’d be doing the same thing Sammy.” Gabriel said. /Finally/ he thought when he saw the sign. He pulled up to the door of the emergency room, stopping and getting out of the car, hurrying around and opening Sam’s door, unbuckling him and picking him up again.

**Stranger:** Sam yelped, his unfocused eyes snapping open before they fluttered shut once more. “Sleepy, Gabe. Love you” Sam mumbled, turning his face into Gabe’s chest and slipping off to sleep. His overworked body collapsed in on itself

**You:** “I love you too Sam, but you stay the fuck awake…” He said, going as fast as he could through the doors. He yelled out for a nurse, cursing them when it seemed like they were taking to long to respond.

**Stranger:** “So sleepy. Please?” Sam’s voice was slurring more, and his body tensed as a pained scream was ripped from his throat. He started coughing violently, seeing blood come up and feeling nurses pull him away from Gabe

**You:** Gabriel didn’t want to let go of Sam, but he knew that if he didn’t the doctors couldn’t help him. “Just…Please, save him?” He managed to say, watching as Sam was wheeled away.

**Stranger:** “We’ll try, sir. Is he pregnant?” One of the intake nurses asked as she led Gabe to a chair and sat him down. She was worried about the kid she had just sent through, and getting some info on him would be useful

**You:** Gabriel took a few deep breaths before speaking. “Yeah…Yeah, he is.” He said, running a hand through his hair. “He told me he was going to get some ice cream from the store, it’s…it’s not far from his house.” Gabriel said, lying. If Sam wanted them to know what really happened, he would have to be the one to tell them. “He got jumped or something, came to my house. I conviced him to come here…”

**Stranger:** “Alright. We need to patch him up, and then one of the doctors will come to talk to you, alright?” The nurse asked sympathetically, putting a gentle hand on Gabe’s shoulder and squeezing it. It was always horrible when teens came in, especially with worried loved ones like this boy. “How do you know him?” She had to ask, but it was fairly obvious the pair were together.

**You:** Gabriel nodded. “I…I’m his boyfriend…He’s pregnant…my baby…” Gabriel said, his entire body shaking. “Will they be ok?”

**Stranger:** “He seems pretty hurt, but the doctors will do anything they can to protect him and the baby. If it comes down to it, they may have to give up on the baby to save him” The nurse nodded, sighing

**You:** Gabriel looked at the nurse. He didn’t like the fact that one of them might not make it out… “Alright. I’d say they need to do their best, but I know they are…”

**Stranger:** “I know. I hate to ask, but if it comes down to it, should we save him, or the baby?” The nurse’s voice was hesitant, and she prepared herself in case he lashed out

**You:** Gabriel’s heart skipped a few beats. He honestly didn’t know. He wanted their baby to survive, but without Sam there, he didn’t know if he could do it. “I…I don’t know.”

**Stranger:** “Alright, well I’ll leave you be. The doctor will come out with news at some point, okay?” The nurse got up, patting his shoulder gently before walking back to her desk

**You:** Gabriel nodded. “Alright…thanks I suppose.” Gabriel said, watching as she walked away.

**Stranger:** Three hours later, a doctor came out and called Sam’s name, his entire body rigid

**You:** Gabriel looked up, eyes wide. He stood up. “What happened? Is…Are they ok?”

**Stranger:** “The babies are fine, we had to take them out. One boy and one girl, congrats. Your partner is stable for the moment, but we need to keep him for a few days to moniter him” The doctor’s voice was relieved

**You:** Gabriel felt like he was going to fall. He gripped onto the back of his chair to steady himself. “Holy fuck…Oh my god, thank you…” He said, reaching out and hugging the Doctor without even thinking.

**Stranger:** The doctor hugged him back gently, sighing in relief. It had been touchy for a while, but they managed to save the teens and the new babies. “Would you like to see them and name them, your babies?”

**You:** Gabriel smiled brightly, letting go of the doctor. “Of course!” He said excitedly.

**Stranger:** “Follow me” The doctor grinned, leading the way back to the nursery and taking Gabe to a crib with two babies in it

**You:** Gabriel reached out a hand, gently touching their cheeks with one of his fingers. “They’re beautiful…” he said softly. “Didn’t much expect twins, that’s for sure…”

**Stranger:** “They’re a bit premature, but they’re strong. We planned on separating them, but they started screaming when we did.” The doc smiled softly down at the pair, shrugging

**You:** Gabriel chuckled. “Seems like it could be a sign of things to come…Take after their parents like that I suppose…” He said, smiling madly as the girl wrapped her hand around his finger. “I don’t know if I want to pick a name without Sam though…”

**Stranger:** “He told us before he fell asleep he wanted you to pick. The boy is a few pounds bigger than her, but he’s very quiet. Hasn’t really made a peep. We thought they were both screaming but it was just her” The boy peered up at Gabe with wide eyes, tilting his head

**You:** Gabriel nodded. “Well…I’ve always thought about the name Daniel Lee for a boy…” He said, looking at his son. “And Ami Rose for a girl…” He said, gaze shifting to his daughter.


End file.
